Talk:Decromancer Wiki
Front Page locked from editing. As a normal Wiki user, I cannot make any updates to the front page of this wiki. There are numerous changes that need to be done and no one to do them. No active wiki users are modifying the wiki anymore except for me. *http://decromancer.wikia.com/wiki/Card_Statistics is not linked correctly. *Add "Update List" and "Bugs and Glitches" pages. *Fix typographical errors on the page. **Add list here if any are still present *Reorder the cards on the front page & add new cards. *Add new pictures of the cards **Changes to Attack, HP and Defence require new Card pictures (homepage/unit page) **Changes to attack pattern, require new pictures on unit page. *Add new Spells and Traits cards to the page. **Need to add new Spells/Traits picture to homepage.. **Make new Spells/Traits page. **Need to link pages to homepage. *Add more "getting started" page links such as moving around the world. *etc. YearofTOB (talk) 18:46, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Unit double format (basic then elite) #Sorry for the delay. I wasted too much time today finageling with Wikia. I can't figure out how to private message you using wikia, so I need to do this. #The new format looks acceptable when viewed using a phone & mobile version of the site. That's when I think it looks the best. I do not think it looks that good when viewed in a non-mobile version. Too much scrolling for too little information, especially on PC. Reducing the font size and vertical spacing should help that. If you are going to change the template I'd like there to be a "tips & tricks" or "strategy" section at the end to give new players help using the unit or tips on who to pear it with. I will view other wikia's for ideas on the template and formatting. YearofTOB (talk) 05:54, October 30, 2015 (UTC) ---- Cool, thanks for having a look. I'm interested in updating the wiki with new information, but I'm quite preoccupied with last minute assessments and exams (hah) so I can't update as much as I really want to. Once the semester is outta the way I'll start making heavy edits. We can discuss ideas on formatting and layout much easier then. :) ModAure (talk) 08:25, November 1, 2015 (UTC) ---- Need to add the amount of points to level up the unit to Elite on the template. I couldn't remember how much it took to level up a unit and wanted to go back and see but no luck. Also, not sure how to create a template here. Do they automatically update all of the pages when you change it? YearofTOB (talk) 19:26, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Tips Seige Screen #Buy 4 of these at the begining of the game. They are the cheapest unit you can buy and will help you throughout the mid-game and portions of the late game. You do not need to upgrate them to Elite until later in the game. If you are having trouble with a battle, put them up and buy yourself some time until you can kill of thier units or summon in your own in the correct spots. #Using the games rules to your advantage, summon three (3) Seige Screens on the first turn and block any enemy units. In the second phase of the 1st turn, the Seige Screens will get attacked, either blocking damage (5 Defence) or absorbing it (5 HP). On the second turn, move new units to where the Seige Screens were and move the seige screen to other spots. Now, your new units (with full health) will attack the enemy, nullifying the 1st turn advantage the computer had earlier. #You can also use them as bait when going into a battle where the enemy summons many Harpagor Spells. With a Cost of one (1) and 5 HP, it is the best bait to use until late in the game. Human Archer #This should be the 1st unit you should use the upgrade point on to level up. Each Elite unit is double the attack power of a basic Human Archer. Coupled with Seige Screens you can beat many battles just through attrition. Human Tank #The Human Tank can counter the Arbor Runner's ability of "Target empty slots 1st". Updates to Pages Updated Unit Pictures *Practically all units Spells *Call Harpagor - Text says "Instantly kills a random enemy card" but when used against the player will always target the weakest card and only does a maximum of 6 damage. Never used this spell against an enemy.